


Podcasts and breakfasts

by Phillipe363



Category: Last Man Standing (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Reality Checks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Kyle has a different response to Ryan trying to get him to publicly trash talk his wife and Eve is none to pleased at her mother's selfishness.
Relationships: Kyle Anderson/Mandy Baxter, Mike Baxter/Vanessa Baxter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Podcasts and breakfasts

**Hello readers**

**A new Last Man Standing fic is here by me covering two different episodes in the show. One is me addressing something from season six and the other from the season eight finale. Both have bugged me since first watching the episodes.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

Episode 6x18

Ryan's House

As Kyle sits there listening to Ryan on the other kitchen chair about is there anything Mandy does that drives him nuts, like in an annoying manner it dawns on him just what Ryan means. And what the usual listeners know by Kristen's earlier interruption the pieces fit together.

Something he's not going to be a part of because contrary to what people think of him or his wife, Kyle knows they more of play the bumbling idiot card more than they really are. Plus, Mandy back when Boyd was having attention problems at school all those years ago, might have ADHD Kyle notes given how at times she can be absent-minded. Through given she never got tested it's hard to say.

Back on topic, is currently remembering various conversations with Ed and Mr. Baxter for being a good husband, and what not to do as well.

A particular conversation with Mr. Alzate, who was eating spearmint gum, mentioned that talking negative things about your wife behind her back is a positive way to not make her happy. Plus, a shudder runs through his spine upon remembering his own parent's very rocky marriage, before an even uglier divorce, and the fights of throwing whiskey bottles at each other while screaming.

Mandy is one of the only people who knows the most about his past, Mr. Baxter, and Mr. Alzate are the others. Though not as much.

And on rare occasions, to help is he had invented memories. One example of his mother still being around, like when telling Mr. Baxter and Mr. Alzate years ago, when the competing against Ted's Tackle Box for the grudge cup, is having to tell his mother to feed his cats. Only never had any cats and his mother was nowhere near this side of the country. Really Kyle thinks his parents were like a combination of Jason Todd and Timothy Drake's parents from DC comics.

"Sorry Ryan to be one of your cancelations but I'm out," Kyle says getting to his feet.

"What, why?" Ryan asks confused and lightly upset.

"You can spend your time trashing your wife on your podcast Ryan but you're not dragging me into that well forgive me for cussing, but crap. I love my wife and I'm not saying nasty things about her on a podcast with a bunch of strangers" Kyle replies firmly keeping a tight rein on his anger "You change what you're doing, you know talk about things like Arrow's recent season or Peter Parker being an Iron Man fanboy in the MCU, then I'll come back."

Deciding to end this conversation Kyle turns around walking out of the house letting the door close behind him. As Kyle walks towards his car he pulls out his cellphone to call Kristen or Mandy, since both need to know about this.

* * *

Episode 8x21

Baxter House

Eve hearing her mother tell her dad that he needs to leave the house for their Sunday Breakfast club and explaining the reasons why, decides to enter the kitchen with heading over near the counter. After a moment Mike and Venessa realizing Eve is there turned to look at her.

"Really mom, how selfish are you? You want dad to go through getting everything ready for the breakfast, including doing the dirty work for getting rid of Ryan and Kyle, well I helped on the last one but that's beside the point. Then want him to leave all because of seeing dad as a threat or something to your time with your daughters? Just how insecure are you?" Eve asks lightly harsh.

"Eve, honey I get your point but maybe lay off your mom a bit," Mike says.

"Sweetie that's not what I" Venessa starts but finds herself at a lack of words.

"On top of I overheard your conversation with dad earlier about how you wish Mandy and Kristen would purposely pick on me so I could come talking to you as to complain about them. You know instead of first of all not wishing your kid to be hurt and second again, are you that insecure for our relationship? Frankly, I'm more disappointed. Plus, I kind of had my appetite for the breakfast killed" Eve replies firmly.

Before any further conversation can occur Mandy barges in letting them know that Kristen's water broke.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Also wanted to work in something from the later seasons like Ed's gum into an earlier season placement. The joys of fan fiction on being able to do this kind of stuff.**

**Until next time**


End file.
